


Scrutiny

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [49]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who taught you how to be so smooth?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 16 June 2016  
> Word Count: 293  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> Summary: "Who taught you how to be so smooth?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene nebulously set around the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have come to love writing Amani and Veronica's relationship. They're utterly adorable and adorkable together. It amuses me greatly to see them being so open, despite the game that Veronica's supposed to be playing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're doing it again."

Amani glances away briefly before meeting her eyes again. "Doing what?"

"Studying my face." Veronica makes a face at him. "Do I have something on my cheek or something?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, then takes a pull off his beer. "Well, there is this little spot of mustard just over--" He leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth, tongue snaking out to flicker across the spot before tilting his head back. "Hmm, I think I got it that time."

She says nothing, just offers a secretive smile as she curls a hand around the back of his head. He doesn't fight when she pulls him back in close for another kiss. Absently setting his bottle aside, Amani pulls her closer and deepens the kiss.

"So," she finally says a moment or so later. "Is there anything else on my face that I may have missed? I wouldn't want to look less than perfect for you."

Amani chuckles and rests his forehead against hers, fingers tracing her jaw. "You always look perfect. Don't ever worry about that, okay?"

Her eyes close, lashes dark against her pinking cheeks. "Flatterer. Who taught you how to be so smooth?"

"Natural talent, I guess. I grew up in a family of women, so I learned how to compliment one without being insincere. If I ever lie to woo a woman, may I be punished appropriately for it."

"Wow! Big words there, Golkar. You sure you want to put that kind of oath out there in the universe?"

"If I didn't think I could handle the repercussions, I wouldn't make the claim in the first place. But let's not worry about that right now, hmm?" He grins and kisses her again.


End file.
